Koibito Niha Narenai Kedo
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: My first GWSM fic! Kino Makoto and her older brother Maxwell Duo were separated when they were young. What evil is after Makoto? Will her love life be destroyed by this evil? Can Yuy Heero save Makoto before it's too late? R&R Please!
1. PrOlOgUe

Koibito niha narenai kedo  
  
Ohayo minnas! Here is a fanfic that many might find interesting, and for once, it's not just Sailor Moon, but Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I am not a Gundam Wing writer (for I have only seen 2 episodes), but I find Yuy Heero so cute. Well I hope you all enjoy this story. Ja-ne! *SaIlOrLiTa18*  
  
Prologue  
  
Green eyes flickered opened as a loud noise was heard. The figure was a woman, no more then 18. She went to the window, and noticed it was the wind. Her trash cans had tipped over, due to the strong wind. She sighed and turned away from the window. She felt tears stinging her eyes, as she remembered that days argument. The one man she loved told her he didn't love. She seemed depressed, but tried to ignore the feeling of rejection. She glanced at her clock. It read 347AM.  
  
She sighed, and went to lay in bed. She closed her eyes, and the tears fell without warning. She sniffled softly, and sighed. She felt no love in her heart that was directed towards her. Sure, her friends loved her, but was that enough? She thought no. She wanted a man in her life. All of her friend didn't wanted boyfriends, but she fell unusually hard for this man. He was 19, but he acted older.  
  
She just sighed, and tried to fall back asleep, but every single time she closed her eyes, an image of him appeared behind her closed eyelids. She signed and thought, "life isn't going to ever get better. Oh well, I might as well sleep.' She felt sleep engulf her, but all that happened was dreams of the man filled her head!  
  
Author's Note: Hai, it is short, but I don't have more time then this. Remember I am in college, and I have classes still. Well, I have to change for dance. I'll see you minnas later. This is dedicated to whoever reviews. Well talk to y'all later! It will be updated soon. 10 reviews for it to get updated!  
  
AN 1- Becoming Sweethearts cannot happen, but... 


	2. ChApTeR oNe

**Author's Note:** I have been a bit tired lately, and to lazy to update. Hehe. Well I know ppl like gundam wing and if you don't, tough luck. I like it. If you do, thank you for choosing my story. I am so sorry that the prologue was so short. Chapter 1 is going to be long, as I am going to try to make it long, not like a million pages, more like 3 or 4. Well here it is and I will leave y'all alone. **SL18**  
  
First here are the ages. The inners except for Makoto are 19. Makoto is 18. Heero and Duo are both 19. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei are all 20. If I do include hen outers, Michiru and Haruka are both 21. Setsuna is 24?, and Hotaru is 17. If I add anyone else, Chibi-chibi will be 2 (how ever old she is in stars, she looks two), and ChibiUsa will be prolly around 15 or 16. Well that's is for now. Oops, I forgot about Mamoru! ::sweatdrops and has an 'Usagi' moment!:: Mamoru is going to be 22. Okay now that's it.

**Another note:** I am going to be creating a character called Raven, and she is going to be Makoto's childhood friend. She will appear in the next chapter. She has long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and she is 18, like Mako. She and Mako were like sisters, then Mako is slightly older, but like two months or so. Now that is really it! One with the story. Hope you like it! Dedicated to the two reviewers!  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Kino Makoto opened her eyes, as the bothersome alarm clock went off. She groaned and rolled over in her bed. She didn't want to get up. She was still tired, but if she didn't get up, she would get in trouble with her teachers. She sat up, swung her legs over the edge, and rose to stand up.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and thought, 'So am I going to see Heero 'again' today like I do everyday?' She went into her bathroom, and turned on the shower. She adjusted the water temperature before shedding off the clothing she wore.  
  
The water fell onto her skin and she moaned. Many thoughts running through her mind, none in which were happy. She thought about Heero, and a frown appeared on Makoto's pretty face. Her eyes, which usually danced with excitement, now held sadness in them. She was sick and tired of falling in love, and getting hurt.  
  
Heero was handsome, but he didn't have any love in his life either. Makoto thought he needed it, but he was cruel to her. He pushed her away from him. Her heart seemed to break in two when he did that. She just sighed and continued her shower, tears threatening to fall.  
  
Makoto finished her shower, and shut the water off. She pulled back the shade and stepped out. Then grabbed her towel, wrapped around herself, and walked back to her bedroom. She walked into her bedroom, and dried herself off. Opening the drawer, she grabbed a bra and panties. Her thoughts were still on Yuy Heero. She put the bra and panties on, and then glanced into the mirror, staring into tear-filled eyes. Makoto sighed and finished getting dressed.  
  
**Later on that same day...**  
  
Makoto was walking through the hallways with her best friend Aino Minako. Minako was a bit of an airhead and a ditz, but so what? Makoto loved her like a sister, and whenever one needed the other, they were there for one another.  
  
Minako asked, "Is anything wrong, Mako-Chan? You seem so down in the dumps?"  
  
Makoto sighed and asked, "Hey Minako, what do you do if a guy you liked broke your heart, but you still wanted to be with him?"  
  
Minako raised an eyebrow and simply said, "Heero." Makoto gasped, as she stared at her blond friend.  
  
She asked, "How do you know?"  
  
Minako shook her head, "We all know. He isn't worth hurting yourself."  
  
Makoto sighed and said, "Too late. I have already fallen in love with him."  
  
Minako just clucked her tongue. She didn't want to say anything to provoke her friend.  
  
Makoto had a kind and gentle heart, but once you got her anger going, she would go full out.  
  
Minako placed a gentle hand on Makoto's shoulder, "Hey after classes today, we should go see a movie or hang with the girls? Do you want too?"  
  
Makoto smiled at Minako's lopsided grin, and nodded, "Hai. I think that would be a great idea. I just want to think about something other than Heero Yuy." Minako's grin faltered slightly.  
  
She thought, 'Makoto is really in love with him. I have got to figure out a way to get the two of them together. I know Heero likes her, but he is unwilling to say so. He has always been like that, or Duo says so.' Minako sighed and stretched slightly.  
  
As she raised her arms up, another pair of arms encircled her waist. She gasped, startled slightly, and realized Duo smiling face. Next to him, standing like a statue was Heero.  
  
Heero's eyes focused into Makoto's, and Makoto looked away.  
  
Heero continued to stare at the brunette and thought, 'What? She is now scared to look at me?'  
  
Heero looked away from her, as he felt a tighten grip around his heart, and was confused. He wasn't use to this emotion. It was love, and it was for Makoto.  
  
Yet he acted as of he hated her, but he didn't. In fact, he was deeply in love with Makoto, but he didn't know how to express it, and he kept it locked away within himself.  
  
Makoto was looking at the ground, when she asked, "So what brings you two gentlemen over to us young women?"  
  
Duo grinned at Makoto, and raised her head slightly, as he said, "**Imooto- Chan**, you know we love hanging with you." Makoto stared into her brother's cobalt blue eyes.  
  
Suddenly behind the four, someone cleared heir throat. The four turned and standing there was Usagi, Rei, and Wufei. Usagi was the one who cleared her throat.  
  
Usagi asked, enthusiastically, "Ohayo minna. What is up?' Minako laughed as Makoto and Duo smiled. Heero remained stone-faced.  
  
Minako looked at Makoto, as Makoto looked at Usagi, so she answered, "We are great. Makoto and I were talking about going to the movies after classes or just all the girls hanging out together."  
  
Usagi said, "You know I am so for the movies."  
  
Rei smirked, "Demo odango, didn't you spend all your money going shopping yesterday?"  
  
Usagi frowned, "Oh yeah." Everyone, including Usagi, excluding Heero laughed.  
  
Heero thought to himself, 'Bothersome girl.'  
  
Usagi looked at him, "What's wrong with you, Heero?"  
  
Heero simply shook his head, and stated, "I want to get to class early." With that, he turned and walked away from the group of surprised young adults.  
  
Usagi was slightly angered by his comment, but didn't say anything. She thought, 'That boy is a fool. Makoto is standing right here, yet he doesn't do anything to show her his love.' Usagi stole a glance at Makoto, who was talking with Duo, Rei and Wufei. Usagi smiled and thought, 'Wufei, of all people, is the person I would have thought would never get with anyone. And Rei-Chan? That is a major surprise.'  
  
Makoto asked, "So Rei and Wufei, are you two in? We should take the guys with us."  
  
Rei looked up at her boyfriend, "You want to?"  
  
Wufei replied, "I guess so. But what are we going to see? None of us really have money after paying what we need."  
  
Rei bit her lower lip, and said, "Let's all hang out together then. We don't have to see a movie, but go out for a coke or ice cream."  
  
Makoto nodded, "That seems like a good idea."  
  
Duo came up, and grinned, "Are you two torturing Wu-man?"  
  
Wufei's anger was turned on like a switch, "Don't call me that, Maxwell!"  
  
Makoto and Rei laughed, as Duo hid behind his little sister.  
  
Makoto grinned and said, "On no, **solnii-chan**. You got yourself into this, you get yourself out."  
  
Duo frowned slightly, "Demo **Imooto-chan**..." his voice trailed off, as Wufei started to chase him. The girls laughed, and Duo cried, "Ahhhhhh! Wufei, Iya, Gomen ne!"  
  
Duo then ran into a handsome brown haired man. The two fell with a loud **THUD**. Duo looked up, and realized it was Trowa and he was with his girlfriend, Ami.  
  
Ami asked, "Duo, what's wrong?'  
  
Suddenly, Wufei came around the corner, and shouted, "You are dead, Maxwell." Duo scrambled up, and hid behind Ami.  
  
Wufei said, "Get away from her."  
  
Duo looked over Ami's blue hair, and said, "Iya! You are going to kill me."  
  
Wufei said, "It won't hurt. It will be a quick and painless death."  
  
Duo asked, "You are going to kill me over a name?"  
  
Trowa butted in after standing, "Enough of this, you two. Onegai. You are acting like little children."  
  
Ami agreed, "Onegai act your ages." Ami and Trowa then walked away and walked around the corner.  
  
Duo stole a glance at Wufei. Wufei's face was red, "When we are alone, Maxwell, I will kill you." Duo gulped and hurried after Ami and Trowa, with Wufei closely behind him.  
  
**Meanwhile...  
**  
Heero laid in his bed that was in the dorm he was in. His mind was focused on Makoto. Her beautiful smile, dazzling emerald green eyes, and how her hair, which was chocolate brown was like ocean of waves when she had it down, over her shoulders, or trailing down her back. He sighed, and rolled over. He had a class in 15 minutes, but he didn't think he could attend it. Makoto was in that same class and she sat behind him. Heero closed his eyes, and let sleep take over.  
  
**Heero's Dream  
**  
Heero looked into Makoto's teary eyes. She choked out, "Why do you hate me? You told everyone, and now I am hated by them"  
  
Heero's Prussian blue eyes flickered with anger, "Makoto, get away from me. I wouldn't have ever said anything if you would have left me alone."  
  
Makoto shouted back, "But you told to talk to you, and go with you to your room! You can't deny it. You told everyone we had sex? Now I am going to be known as a slut!"  
  
Heero's eyes darkened, "Well, maybe that's what you are." **SLAP** Makoto's hand came down on his cheek.  
  
She pointed at him, and shouted with anger, 'You, Heero Yuy, are the world's biggest asshole! You stay the hell away from me!" Makoto turned and ran off.  
  
Heero remained standing in the rain. For the first time, he noticed the rain. He sighed and wondered, 'What just happened?'  
  
**End of Heero's dream (as should I say nightmare)  
**  
Heero's eyes shot open and he was gasping for air, 'What just happened?'  
  
Author's Note: I thought I wasn't going to update this one, but now I am. I have been thinking long and hard about this one, and I decided to update this one. It might be a bit ff writing, but I was told by my friend Seiya- san, that this is the correct way to write. Okay, well if you want to know a few translations here they are.  
  
Imooto-chan means little sister.

Solnii-chan means big brother.

Ohayo means good morning.

Minna means everyone.  
  
I think that's it. If you need more, just review me, and I'll tell ya! Well I hope you like. I promised chapter 2 will be longer! Love ya! **SailorLita18**

**Also, hey ChibiMako, if you are reading this, e-mail me with a review, because I have a question to ask ya. I love ya, my imooto-chan! Love ya big sis Mako-Chan!**


	3. ChApTeR tWo PaRt OnE

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. EmeraldFlames19 here. I changed the name for several reasons. One, I am growing and a change was needed. Second, I had a weird dream like two nights ago, that I was consumed by emerald green flames, but it didn't hurt me. So yea, that's why I changed it.  
  
**Okay now to the reviewers!**  
  
**Raven Kino:** Hey sis. Okay, so you like it? Glad you did. Now I know a bit more about Gundam Wing, after seeing 'Endless Waltz' on Tuesday. Well I hope you like this next part.

**Chibi Makoto:** Well you about to see more. Well here is this next part, which I hope you will like.

**babymar-mar:** It was kinda sad and kool, huh? Well anyways, you are going to see more.

**Athena Kyle:** It's okay. I am always making grammar booboos. It's my fault for trying to finish it on time. I always make mistakes. Hehehehe

**ShadowStar21:** More? Okay here is more.  
  
**Chapter 2 Part 1**  
  
Heero sat up in his bed, and took a deep breath. He sighed and then frowned. He thought about the unusual dream he had just witnessed. It was strange that he yelled at Makoto. He knew he wouldn't ever say anything like that. He then heard a soft knock on his door. He groaned and get up. He hurried and answered it. His eyes widen when he saw it was Makoto.  
  
Makoto blushed and looked at the ground, "I was just wondering if you were still going to class. We can go together."  
  
Heero looked at the emerald eyed girl, and said, "Let me get my things, Mako. I'll be right back." Makoto nodded and waiting outside, leaning against the door frame.  
  
Heero thought about Makoto and thought, 'Beautiful girl. She is a beautiful girl.'  
  
Makoto thought, 'Why am I here if he yelled at me yesterday? At least he didn't yell at me now? I know what it is. My love for him pulled me towards him.'  
  
Heero came back with clothing and a bag with his books. He gave Makoto a look, "Ready?"  
  
She blushed, "Hai. Ano...Heero?"  
  
Heero looked at her, "What is it, Mako?"  
  
She gave a small smile, "I was wondering ano...I mean, geez I'm babbling." She clears her throat, as Heero chuckled slightly. She tried to continue, "I was ...nevermind."

He glanced at Mako, who had her head down, cheek redden with embarrassment, and her hair was still down, not in its usual ponytail. Heero gently placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the emerald eyed girl to gasp, and turn. Heero quickly let go and said, "Come one let's go to class."  
  
**Elsewhere at Tokyo University**  
  
Rei and Wufei sat in class, waiting for it to begin. The sensei walked in and sat at his desk, waiting for the rest of the students to come. Class was going to start in 5 minutes, so he didn't need to start right away.  
  
Rei turned to Wufei, "Why did I ask Mako to get Heero? What if they are fighting? I shouldn't have told her too."  
  
Wufei placed at hand on Rei's shoulder, "Listen to me, my onna, it was wise to do so. Even though I am confused about many things right now, I believe Heero does love her. Mako is very beautiful as you are. I believe Heero and I are lucky to have met two beautiful women, despite the fact, Mako has an annoying brother."  
  
Rei gave a small laugh, "Duo is funny and he loves Mako like crazy. He doesn't want to see his imooto-chan get hurt."  
  
Wufei nodded, "Hai. He is very protective of her, although he gets my anger going by calling me Wu-man."  
  
"But Wufei, I thought you liked that name." A voice from behind him spoke.  
  
Both Rei and Wufei turned towards the door.  
  
There stood Mako, and Heero.  
  
Rei's eyes were like saucers, "When did this happen?"  
  
Mako smiled, "Nothing happened. We just walked to class together. I went to get him"  
  
Rei recalled asking Mako to go get Heero for class. That is why she was worried to begin with.  
  
Heero smiled, "I believe we both need to sit." Mako nodded, and went to their seats. Rei sat next to Wufei, who sat next to Mako. Heero sat behind Mako, which he was glad for that.  
  
**Later that same day  
**  
Usagi was at Mamoru's apartment in the Azabu district. He was on vacation from his studies in America. He was currently attending Harvard for his degree in law.  
  
He didn't like being away from his Lunarian Princess long. She was currently explaining the Mako and Heero situation. Mamoru, who always liked Makoto, because of her kindness, well over all personality, thought Heero was a fool for not being with her. (Remember, they don't know about Mako or Heero yet!)  
  
Mamoru sighed, "So, basically. Mako is in love Heero, but he doesn't return it?"  
  
Usagi nodded, "It's always Mako. She always gets hurt in one way or another. I don't like seeing her like this. She is too nice for it to happen to her."  
  
Mamoru nodded. He thought, 'Maybe Heero does love her, yet he is scared of revealing it to her in front of others. That's got to be it, he might tell her when it's just the two of them, but in front of his friends he is keeping his 'perfect soldier' persona.'  
  
Usagi sighed and placed her head on Mamoru's shoulder. She was tired and wanted to sleep. Within minutes, the Lunarian Princess fell asleep on her boyfriend's (future husband's) shoulder.  
  
Mamoru smiled and kissed Usagi's head gently, "I love you, my odango-atama"

**At Minako and Ami's Dorm (Yes they are sharing one!)**  
  
Minako was sitting at her desk, trying to do her homework, yet her mind was focused on her best friend, Makoto. Makoto wasn't going to wait for Heero for eternity. She just wished they were way she could help her friend. Minako sighed when she noticed the scrawls of her handwriting. It wasn't readable, so she had to erase, and re-write it.  
  
She sighed, "I am not able to concentrate. I am getting frustrated." A knock on the door rattled Minako out of her thoughts.  
  
She got up and glanced at her digital clock, 846PM. She sighed and went to open it. She got a small smile when she saw it was Duo. She smiled as her boyfriend leaned over, and kissed her. She grabbed his arm, "Duo. May I ask you something?"  
  
Duo laughed, "Well you just did." He laughed as Minako crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Go ahead, Minako. I was only kidding."  
  
Minako simply shook her head, "Anyways, Duo, I was wondering a couple of things. When did you last see Mako? You know, when your parents were perished?"  
  
Duo's eyes widen a bit with surprise and slight sadness, but he was able to say, "I believe she was 4 and I was 5 when it happened. We were together until she was 5. That's when Pro. G took me. He knew she was sister and she didn't have any family other than me, yet he left her all alone. Makoto was on her own since she was 5, so it was about that time."  
  
Minako's eyes widen, "She was 5? Oh my goodness, I can't believe what a cruel man he was. He knew, yet he did nothing to ensure her safety."  
  
Duo put a hand through his hair, "Well that's Pro. G for you. A heartless man."  
  
Minako asked, "Duo, I am trying to figure out how you found her or you know, you knew where she lived,"  
  
Duo smiled slightly, "That was a challenge, and hard, because when Makoto and I were separated, we lived in America."  
  
Minako asked, "How did a 5 year-old get the money to come here?"  
  
Duo shrugged, "She only told me, but let me tell you my side of the story from the beginning..."  
  
**DUO'S STORY OF HIS LIFE**  
  
Duo was a 1 year old when his imooto-chan, Kino Makoto was born. They both had the last name Kino, for it was their father's last name. Makoto was every image of her mother, except she had her father's dark hair. Duo was every image of his father, including the cobalt blue eyes. When Duo was 3, he was able to understand a bit of his responsibility towards his imooto-chan, Makoto, who was only 2. Makoto was always good, unless she wanted something, and her parents wouldn't allow her to have it.  
  
4 year old Duo always asked, "Mama, dada, why is Mako-Chan crying again?"  
  
Hallie, who was their mother, replied, "Because she wants to help, but she is only 3. I don't want her to hurt herself."  
  
Hallie was busy preparing dinner, and Argus (their father's name) was helping out by setting the table. Duo nodded, and walked towards his sister's room.  
  
On the little bed, he saw his 3 year old sister crying. He put a small hand on her small shoulder. She slowly turned her head, "Solnii-Chan, why do mama not ant me welp in da kitshin?"  
  
He smiled at her sister vocabulary, "Well honey, she doesn't need it."  
  
She raised her herself to a sitting position, "I wuv ou, solnii-chan. Neer 'eve me."  
  
He hugged his sister, and thought, 'I will never leave you. I wouldn't ever want to.'  
  
**A year later**  
  
Mako threw the ball at her father, who missed it. She laughed and said, "Daddy, you have to try to catch it."  
  
He laughed, "Mako-Chan, maybe you should try throwing it a bit higher."  
  
Mako grinned sheepishly, "I am only 4. My arms aren't long enough."  
  
Her father looked spectacle, "Mako-Chan, you look older and you are much taller then other 4 year olds. Try using the arms you have and throw my up."  
  
Mako nodded, "Okay, I'll try." She did, as she told, but the ball went over the house, sailing down, and "Ow, my eye!"  
  
Mako and her father glanced at each other, and they both ran behind the house. There laid Duo, his hand over his eye, and his was crying.  
  
Mako gasped, "Duo, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. Daddy was teaching me how to play catch. I didn't mean to throw it over the house or hit you. I am sorry."  
  
Duo glanced up at his sister, knowing she didn't mean any harm, "It's okay, but it hurts. You've got one killer throw, Mako-Chan."  
  
Mako laughed, "Well I am sorry."

Duo smiled, "It's okay, just try to aim for something else next time instead of me."  
  
The two laughed.  
  
**Two Months Later (that horrible day!!)**  
  
Makoto stood outside his California home and felt the wind bush up on her. She thought, 'Something is wrong. Mama and Daddy should stay home. If they go on that business trip to Hawaii, something bad will happen. I can sense it.'  
  
Duo came out onto the porch and saw his sister staring up at the clouds. She had a serious expression on her face. He walked down the steps and called to her, "Mako-Chan, what's wrong?"  
  
Makoto turned to her brother, "I sense a strong force in the wind. I feel something not quite right."  
  
Lately, Duo noticed his sister's intelligence grow at an alarming rate. She had the mentality of an 8 year old in a 4 year old body. He thought she was growing too smart. Well, what neither one of them knew is Makoto had to ability to sense terrible things before they would occur. She was also beginning to regain her senshi powers; through she wasn't aware of it. She was able to control the weather with her moods. When she was sad or mad, it would rain. When she was happy and ecstatic, it was sunny. When she was in between, like now, it was sunny, but windy and cloudy.  
  
She looked at Duo, "I don't think they should be going. It's dangerous. I can sense something in the winds. They are telling me danger will occur."  
  
Duo looked at his sister with surprise. He stared into her emerald eyes, and saw they were telling the truth. He grabbed her hand, "Let us go tell them. I believe you."  
  
She smiled gently, "Arigatou."  
  
Duo smiled as the two hurried inside. They found their parents in their room, almost finished.  
  
Makoto said, "Mama, Daddy, I don't think you two should go on this trip." Hallie and Argus looked at their young daughter.  
  
Argus asked, while fixing his tie, "And why not, Makoto? I already told you that you cannot go with us."  
  
Makoto replied, while using her arms, "Onegai! Listen to me, it's a bad idea. I sense something very bad. I don't believe it's a good idea."  
  
Hallie's emerald eyes poured into her daughters. Hallie nodded, "I see the truth, but we must go."  
  
With a cry, Makoto turned and ran out of the room.  
  
Duo asked, "Why can't you listen to her? She senses something. Can you two understand that? She is looking out for your well-being."  
  
Argus placed a hand on Duo's shoulder, "We understand her intentions Duo, but we still have to go. Believe me when I tell you destiny plays a strong part in all of this."  
  
Duo nodded, although he was slightly troubled. So his parents believed Makoto, but it has to do with destiny.  
  
He ran to get Makoto, who ran to her room. He opened her door, and saw her staring up into the sky. She was chanting in a language Duo never heard her use before, or at least when he was around.  
  
Makoto finished, bowed, and turned, surprised to see Duo. Her green eyes grew with anger, "Did you hear me?"  
  
Duo nodded, "Hai, What language was that?"

Makoto sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
Duo smiled slightly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Try me."  
  
Makoto sighed and replied in a small voice, "The Jovian language."  
  
Duo thought, "Jovian language? What?" He looked at Makoto, whose eyes were shiny with anger and fear. He asked, "What language is that?"  
  
Makoto looked out the window again, "The language used on the planet Jupiter. I know it, and I believe if you search your heart, you would remember it."  
  
Duo asked, "How can I speak a language that I never learned and that doesn't exist?"  
  
Makoto's eyes flickered with anger, as the sky covered quickly with clouds and the thunder rumbled, "Brother, don't anger me! I am warning you. You have spoken it before, though I don't remember when!"  
  
Duo's face showed pure fear, as his sister grew angry, "Mako-Chan, I'm sorry. I don't mean to anger you, but please don't grow angry. It might interfere with mom and dad's plane ride."  
  
Makoto eyes took a sinister look, "They deserve it."  
  
Duo's eyes grew with horror, "What did you say?"  
  
She turned to him, her green eyes filled with anger, and evil, "They deserve it! They didn't listen to me when I tried to warn them. Now they will pay!"  
  
Duo realized that this couldn't be his sweet sister. Something must have taken control of her. He asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Makoto smiled an evil smile, "Why Duo, I am your little sister, Makoto." Duo shook his head, "No you're not."  
  
Makoto's smiled was replaced with a scowl, "You are going to die, Duo. You and them (referring to her parents.)"  
  
Duo cried, "Makoto, Iya! Stop this."  
  
Makoto leaped onto her brother and started choking him. He tried to pry her hands from his neck, but he couldn't. She had inhuman strength. Duo was right.  
  
It wasn't Makoto. It was an evil. He grabbed a toy and threw it at her.  
  
She cried out, as it hit her. She released Duo, and fell back. Duo sat up, and hurried out the door.  
  
His parents called for them, "Duo, Mako! Is everything okay? We must leave now."  
  
Duo ran down and tried to act like everything was fine, "Makoto is sleeping. I'll tell her."  
  
His parents kissed him goodbye, "Alright then. We will call as soon as we land."  
  
With that, they were gone. Duo had a land thump from upstairs. He ran up, and into Mako's room.  
  
He gasped when he saw her hovered off the ground. Her eyes were white, and lifeless. Duo tried to grabbed her, and but cried in pain as he got electrocuted.  
  
Suddenly, a white light appeared in the room. It formed into a woman with ondago's and wearing a strapless dress. She has long blond hair, and a crescent moon mark on her forehead.  
  
The woman said, gently, "Duo, do not be frightened. I am here to rid the evil controlling your sister. In the future, she is a dear friend of mine, and guardian."  
  
Duo choked out, "I don't understand, Makoto is a friend and a guardian? You're from the future?"  
  
The woman nodded, "Hai. My name is Neo-Queen Serenity. I can not see you sister suffering, from this great evil. I will help her."  
  
Duo nodded, and watched as Serenity got out a silver looking crystal, and said to Duo, "Necesito ayuda porque Makoto puede morir!" Duo was shocked that the queen was speaking his native language.  
  
He nodded, "Okay." Duo stood next to her and she staring speaking in 'Jovian.' Duo's eyes widen as Makoto's body starting shaking. Neo-Queen Serenity had tears as she continued chanting and watched Makoto.  
  
Suddenly, a black shadow of evil came out of Makoto, and went out the window. Makoto's unconscious body fell as Duo caught her. Neo-Queen Serenity looked at the window, as the black shadow of evil collided with a plane. Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes widen in horror, as did Duo when the plane exploded.  
  
He choked out, "Please tell me, where our parents on that plane?"  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity stared at Duo, as he held his sister to him, "Hai. I am sorry, young one!" Duo started crying.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity embraced him, and held Makoto in her arms as well. Makoto's eyes fluttered open.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity broke apart and stared into Makoto's emerald green eyes. Makoto asked, "What on earth happened? Who are you?" Neo-Queen Serenity explained everything, and Makoto listened. Upon hearing the news about her parents, Makoto cried, and threw herself at Neo-Queen Serenity, who hugged the young Jovian Senshi.  
  
**Back to the present**  
  
"You see, Minako," Duo was saying, "Makoto had a tough time when we were young. When she met Neo-Queen Serenity, she instantly knew she had a special power. At that age, we both learned about our powers, but we still never obtained them for we were still to young."  
  
Minako's eyes were huge like saucers, "That was a surprise. Do you know if the evil is still around?"  
  
Duo nodded, "It is after Makoto. It wants her dead, or miserable."  
  
Minako said, "Wow. Well, tell me, how you found Makoto." Duo nodded and continued!  
  
**(Remember, you are in control of your destiny. Face up to it! No one will for you. You have to do it on your own.)  
**  
**Author's Note:** Hey minna. I got this part done. Yes, it's interesting, isn't it? Well I have a long part on how Duo found Makoto and I didn't want to make the chapter really long. Well, I hope you like it. Please read & Review!! Arigatou, minna! **Thunder-Heart**


	4. ChApTeR tWo PaRt TwO

**Chapter 2 Part 2  
  
Author's Note:** Hi everyone! I hope y'all like the story so far. I have been sick lately, and I was running a fever of like 103 when I wrote that last part. Right now, I have a fever of like 101, but all is cool! I have been having an extremely tense week and weekend! Anyways, I hope y'all like this next part! Ja-ne!  
  
Minako looked at Duo, "Are you sure that Mako is still in danger?"  
  
Duo ran a hand through his hair, "Yup I'm almost positive. I don't think she remembers, she was only four when it happened. That was 14 years ago."  
  
Mina nodded, "Hm... well then how did you find her? When were you taken away?"  
  
Duo's Story  
  
A few months after their parents died, it was Makoto's fifth birthday. Makoto acted as if the whole demonic possession didn't happen, and Duo didn't have the heart to bring it up, so he remained silent on the issue. The two children lived on their own without parents. Mako cried day and night no longer the cheery child she used to be. The day of her birthday Duo planned a little party for her. He made sure to get up early and send her to go play at the park. Once she scampered off to the park down the street Duo began to bake his sister a cake.  
  
**Two hours later**  
  
Mako returned home a few hours later from playing at the park. "Solnii- chan!" she called out as she ran into the house, not even thinking twice that the front door was left open, "I'm home!" she ran upstairs and didn't find him, she came back down and noticed that there was something burning in the oven.  
  
"Duo? DUO?!" she frantically called out as tears began to run down her face. She tore through the house looking for her solnii-chan, only to find the house empty. She huddled into a corner and began to cry, although she was only five, she knew that she was now alone...  
  
Duo, in the meantime, was with Professor G, the man who took him away from Mako.  
  
Duo argued with him, "You took me away from my sister. I want her here, or I am going back."  
  
"You will not go back, 'he told him, "You will stay here with me. I could careless what happens to her. She is just an annoyance in your life Duo. You deserve and could do better without her."  
  
Duo was torn. He wanted Mako, but he also wanted to live with out fear. He finally surrendered and gave into his new life.  
  
He became Duo Maxwell, and he was transported to Japan, where he got his gundam known as Gundam Deathscythe.  
  
He met up with Yuy Heero, Chang Wufei, Quatre Winner, and Trowa Barton when he was 15. During that time, he trained to be a gundam pilot. They were all known as the gundam pilots and their mission was to stop OZ.  
  
Duo was sitting at Quatre's mansion in Tokyo, when the phone rang. He answered it, "Hello, the Master of Love speaking."  
  
A girl's voice was heard, "Excuse me, but is Quatre Winner there?" The voice was filled with annoyance and was rude, due to Duo's phone manners.  
  
He looked sheepish, "One moment, please."  
  
He went to find Quatre, who was in the kitchen. He handed the phone to the Arabian blonde, "There's a girl on the phone.  
  
Quatre smiled at the braided man, "Arigatou."  
  
Duo smiled back. Over the years, Duo grew his hair long enough to reach past his bottom.  
  
Duo wondered back to the living room, 'I wonder where Mako is? 'I wish I knew where to look for her'  
  
He searched where he use to live just earlier that week, and she wasn't anywhere to be found.  
  
He wished and hoped Makoto was still alive somewhere.  
  
Quatre got the phone, "Hello?"  
  
An angry voice answered, "Quatre Winner, which idiotic person answered the phone?"  
  
Quatre winced, "Oh Rei, I am so sorry. Duo was playing around. He is a clown like that."  
  
The girl named Rei just sighed, "As long as he isn't like that at the party. I was just remembering how we met, do you remember."  
  
Quatre laughed, "We ran into each other at the grocery store, literally."  
  
The two laughed. Rei smiled, "We did, didn't we? Well, it was Usagi's fault. When that odango sees food, her stomach thinks." They both shared another laugh.  
  
Quatre said, "Well, be sure to invite all of your friends."  
  
Rei sighed, "Well, it's gonna be Usagi, Ami, Mako, Mamoru, and myself."  
  
Quatre smiled, "Well, I hope to see you all. The party is tomorrow at 12PM."  
  
Rei replied, "I got it. Okay, we'll be there. I hope to see you soon. And one other thing, is it a Christmas Party?'  
  
Quatre said, "Yes. Have a good day, Rei."  
  
"Okay then. Bye, Quatre."  
  
**The Following Day at Quatre's Mansion**  
  
Duo glanced at his clock in his room, 1152AM. He sighed in deeply. He felt idiotic for what he said on the phone the day before. He just hoped he didn't get the girl too angry. He closed his eyes, and he thought about Makoto. He sighed as he heard a knock on the door. He asked, "Who is it?"  
  
A cold voice was heard, "Duo, come on and get downstairs." Duo sighed, "Give me a second, Heero."  
  
He heard at grunt, and then knew he was alone once again. He sighed, "I might I will go downstairs." He opened his door, and walked downstairs. He heard a knock, as he walked down the stairs.  
  
Quatre opened the door, and the guests walked in. Duo looked at them all, but his eyes fell on the green eyed brunette with them. He thought she looked a lot like, "Mako-Chan." The brunette turned towards him.  
  
She looked confused, "Excuse me?"  
  
Duo blushed, "Gomen Ne. You looked like someone I know."  
  
The girl who name was Makoto, just smiled, "It's okay. I get that a lot."  
  
Duo smiled back, but thought, 'She looks like mom, but she doesn't act like the Makoto I remember. I see sadness in her eyes. She seems so sad. I mean she is smiling, but her eyes always reveal her true feelings.'  
  
Makoto caught Duo staring at her, "Do I have something on my face? Is my outfit on backwards?" She was wearing a green thin strapped top with 'Merry Christmas' across her chest, and she wore black pants, that flared at the bottom, with black shoes. Her black sweater was a matching pair to her shirt and pants.  
  
Duo shook his head, "Iya. It's nothing."  
  
Makoto looked at him, curiously. She shook her head slowly. Duo noticed but nothing was said.  
  
Suddenly, the entire mansion shook, causing everyone to fall. The senshi looked at each other and nodded. They each got up, and hurried out the door. Mamoru followed them, as the five gundam boys were shocked.  
  
Duo asked, "Now where are they going?" No one answered him, and they all run after them.  
  
The senshi yelled at their transformation,  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Make-Up!"  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
Suddenly, the five girls and one boy were transformed into their alter egos.  
  
The 5 men stood there in shock. Wufei asked, "What the hell?" Heero was suspicious of them.  
  
There stood a youma, with 8 arms, and a centaur body.  
  
Jupiter stared at it, "Are you ready to rumble, pal?'  
  
The centaur just laughed, "You think you can beat me?"  
  
Jupiter smiled, "I sure can. My guardian Jupiter, bring storm clouds, blots of lightning, wind and fire. Jupiter...Thunder...Crash!" The centaur was able to outrun her attack.  
  
The centaur ran towards Mars, who also attacked, "Mars...Fire...Ignite!" The centaur also outran hers.  
  
The centaur run towards Jupiter, and before she could do anything, his 8 arms grabbed her. She screamed, "Let me go."  
  
The senshi gasped, "Let Jupiter go." The centaur laughed, and two of its arms grabbed Jupiter around her neck and started to squeeze. The 5 men gasped.  
  
Duo said, "He has Mako-Chan. He is going to kill her!"  
  
Jupiter tried to protest, but she couldn't. She couldn't even move. The centaur smiled, as he felt Jupiter grew weak within his grasp.  
  
Sailor Moon said, "In the name of the moon, I will punish you for hurting my friend. "She grabbed her tiara, "Moon...Tiara...Magic!" The centaur just simply disappeared and reappeared in a different place, behind Mercury.  
  
Mercury turned as the centaur, ran into her. Mercury cried out in pain, as she slammed into a building. Mars and Moon had enough of this. Jupiter felt groggy and felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
Out of no where, a gun shot was heard. The centaur dropped Jupiter, who fell to the floor, unconscious. Her fuku flickered repeatedly until she was 14 year old Makoto. The centaur was obviously hurt.  
  
Mars cried out, "Sailor Moon, your tiara."  
  
Sailor Moon was mad, "Of course. Moon...Tiara...Magic!" The centaur didn't have enough time to escape of it got caught in Moon's blast.  
  
Mars turned to the men, to see Duo holding the gun he fired at the centaur. Moon ran over to Makoto, who was in Heero's arms. He ran to her after the centaur dropped her.  
  
She asked, "Is Mako-Chan okay?"  
  
Heero replied, "I don't know. Let us take her inside." Everyone detransformed, and took Makoto into the mansion.  
  
After they brought Makoto inside, they turned to the other 3 girls and Mamoru. Heero was the first to speak, "Okay, can one of you please explain to us who you are? Do you work for Oz?" He got out his gun, and pointed it at Usagi.  
  
Usagi stepped forward, "Iya. We don't even know who Oz is. We are the protectors of the innocent. We sacrifice our lives everyday in the heat of a battle."  
  
Heero simply stared at them and his eyes focused on the unconscious brunette on the couch. 'Beautiful, she is very beautiful,' he thought.  
  
Ami piped up, "I believe I want to analyze her as quickly as possible." The men nodded, and Heero picked up the brunette, taking her to the hospital wing, which was in the house. Duo couldn't help but think of Makoto as his sister. He knew it was impossible, but you never know.  
  
Heero set her down gently, as Ami began to examine her. After 45 minutes of torture and impatience, Ami came out of the room, to the group of desperate teens. Usagi was crying openly, with Mamoru comforting her, Minako had tears on her face, Rei had a sad look on her face, while the men, except for Heero and Wufei looked nervous. Heero looked stone face, while Wufei grumbled. Ami cleared her throat, "Well Makoto should pull through, though the youma did do damage to her vocal cords, causing her to have trouble speaking, and her brain had a lack of oxygen causing her to lose some memory. I am sorry, but other than that, Makoto should pull though." The senshi all cried, and Duo felt the tears. He felt a strong bond towards her, 'Mako, please be alright.' Heero felt numb, though he wouldn't show it. He remembered he was the perfect soldier, not allowed to express his emotions. Wufei just felt bad for the young teen, which was still unconscious. He knew he was a cold hearted bastard, but he also knew this 'ONNA' was in danger.  
  
**TWO DAYS LATER**  
  
Duo entered the room, in which Makoto was still lying in, unconscious. He began to talk to her, as though she would reply, "Hey Makoto. How you feeling? I hope its okay. Look, um...I have been up in my room looking around for this like a crazed maniac." He pulled out several pictures from his pocket and began talking about them. "This is a picture of my imooto-chan Makoto, our parents, and me. You look like my imooto-chan. It's hard not to see the resemblance. And this is a picture of my imooto-chan on her fourth birthday with me. She is pretty, ne? And this is one of my imooto-chan started pre-school. I was bummed that my 'playmate' was going to preschool, as I started kindergarten. And this last picture is Makoto and I after our parents died. It's hard to believe that it happened 10 years ago. It feels like yesterday." Tears formed in Duo's eyes as he thought of his parents.  
  
He then heard a moan, and something that sounded like, "Solnii-chan." Duo immediately stood up, and looked at Makoto, who was moving slightly.  
  
Duo gently grabbed her hand "Makoto? Are you okay?" Makoto's eyes fluttered, as she opened them. Her vision was blurry, and she could barely make out the figure holding her hand. She knew from the voice, it was a man.  
  
She choked out, "Where am I?" It sounded as though she was whispered, but it was due to her vocal cords were damaged.  
  
Duo replied, "You are in the hospital wing. We brought you here after the youma attacked." Makoto's emerald eyes shined into Duo's blue orbs.  
  
She noticed him holding what looked like photos. She asked, again in a weak voice, "What are those you are holding, Duo?"  
  
Duo blushed slightly, "Oh um...Just pictures of my family."  
  
Makoto asked, "May I look at them?"  
  
Duo smiled, nodding, "Of course you can." Duo helped Makoto into a sitting position before he began to show her his pictures. He cleared his throat, and began, "Well, this is a picture of my imooto-chan, who happens to be called 'Makoto', my okaa-san (mother), otou-san (father), and me. My imooto- chan was about 3 or so."  
  
Makoto took the photo from his hands and stared at it, "Your imooto-chan looks like me, ne?"  
  
Duo nodded, realizing this Makoto didn't seem like his sister, but at her age, she looked very much like his okaa-san, Hallie.  
  
Duo asked, "What about your parents, Mako?"  
  
She stared at him, "Um...I am sorry, but I don't remember."  
  
Duo realized that it was the memory loss Ami was talking about.  
  
Duo asked, "But you remember everything else right?"  
  
Makoto nodded, "Hai."  
  
Duo nodded, "Do you want me to get Ami for you?"  
  
Makoto nodded, "Onegai." Duo nodded and went to get Ami.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, I am going to stop it here again, and have a cliffhanger. I want to tank **Athena Kyle,** a great friend who reviewed all my grammar booboos. I am thankful for the people who review my stories and like it! Have a good day! I know I told people this is the whole story, but I am going to break it up into three parts, or else, it will be too long. **EmeraldFlames19**  
  
**To all my Reviewers:**  
  
**Athena Kyle:** Thank you for helping me with the booboos. You are an awesome friend and person. Hope we can get together again to hang like we did before. Hope you enjoyed this part!  
  
**babymar-mar:** Yes, I did do it to fast, but I fixed it, but I am not sure it is up. Well I am hoping you like the story. I promise you that I have a twist coming up for my pairings in the story! Ja-ne !  
  
**Raven Kino:** Oh it's my imooto-chan. I am glad you are enjoying this story. I hope this next part satisfied your cravings. LOL Well here it is! 


	5. ChApTeR tWo PaRt ThReE

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. How are y'all doing? I am tired today and in pain! But otherwise, everything is okay. Anyways, he is the next part of my fanfic. So bear with me if it sucks big time!

**Another note: **This chapter is going to introduce Makoto's friend 'Raven', who I forgot to include! That's all for now**!**

**By Thunder-Heart**

**Chapter 2 Part 3 (The last and final part of the whole Duo story thing, not the story!! The story isn't even close to being done!!)**

**All from Makoto's POV (remember her vocal cords are still bad, so instead of writing that each time she is whispering or says it softly, just know she is! Thanks!)**

I watched as Duo went to get Ami. I felt something tug at my heart, but I didn't know what it was. I just looked in the direction he went. I felt a headache come on, and I moaned. I held my head and wondered, 'What is happening? What can't I remember anything?'

Suddenly, Ami returned by herself. I smiled at my blue haired friend as she hugged me. She asked, "How are you feeling, Mako-Chan? You gave us all quite a scare."

I looked as sheepish as I could, "Gomen Ne. I didn't mean to alarm you. I am feeling alright. What happened to the youma?"

Ami smiled, "It has been destroyed."

I nodded, "It was one tough beast. I could still feel as it tightened it's grip around my throat."

Ami said, "Well at least, it isn't attacking you anymore or anyone else for that matter."

I smiled, "For that, I am glad. How are Usagi and the others?"

Ami shook her head, "They are all fine. You are the one we must check on."

I sighed, "Demo Ami-Chan, I am fine, ne?"

Ami replied, "Hai." She then looked at the photos I was holding, and looked confused. 'Mako," she started, "Why did you bring your pictures here?"

I shook my head, "Oh these aren't mine, these are Duo's."

Ami took one of them and then stared at Makoto in shock, "Mako, isn't this the same picture of you that is in your living room?"

I took the picture away from her, and my eyes widen in horror, "Hai." I look at Ami, who looks at me.

She seems as speechless, as I was.

She asked, through her shock, "Would you like to get out of bed?"

I nodded, "I want to talk to Duo."

Ami also nodded, "Wise choice. That is freaky."

I nodded, as I swung my feet over the side of the bed.

I gently rose to stand, with Ami's help. I sighed and began to walk in to the direction Duo went. Ami stopped me, by grabbing my arm, "Makoto?"

I asked, "Nani?"

She handed me the photo, "You might to give this back."

I nodded, "Thank you. I do need this. Duo will want them back."

Ami nodded and said, "If you want, Mamoru could drive you home, to get some clothes, you have been wearing those for a while."

I glanced down and notice my outfit, "Hai. I should ask Mamoru first. While I am there, I can compare the pictures."

Ami nodded, "That's a good idea."

I walked through the door, and heading towards the living room, where everyone was. Usagi jumped up at the sight of me, "MAKO-CHAN!" She flung her arms around me, causing me to fall.

Rei said, "Good move, Odango. Hurt our friend who just got out of the hospital."

Usagi got up, and helped me, "Gomen Mako, I was just so happy to see you well."

I smiled at her, "Arigatou, Usagi-Chan."

She smiled at me.

I looked at Mamoru, "Mamoru, can you drive me home, please? I would like o take a shower, and get some clean clothes?"

Mamoru nodded an got up. I looked at Duo, "Um... Duo, can I talk to you on the way to my apartmen please?"

Duo looked at me, and nodded, "Okay." He got up and walked over to me. The three of us, turned and left the mansion.

**ON THE WAY TO MAKOTO'S APARTMENT (Duo's POV)**

As we drove to Makoto's apartment, I noticed she was struggling with something to say. I asked, gently, "Makoto, what is it?"

Makoto turned her head, "Duo, I need to show you something when we get to my house, okay?"

I nodded, slightly confused. I gazed into her emerald green eyes, and gave her a hug.

She hugged me, as though her life depended on it. We arrived there in 10 minutes.

As we got out, Mamoru told us, "I'll wait here. Be quick, please." He shut off the car, and leaned back, closing his eyes.

Makoto and I hurried up to her apartment. We got there, and Makoto unlocked it. She stepped in, and I followed her.

She looked me in the eyes, "Come here." She grabbed my hand, and directed me towards a wall with pictures all over it. She grabbed a picture and handed it to me. I took it, and gasped. It was a picture of Makoto, with......ME!! I looked at her, and I saw the tears. She looked shocked. She looked at though she remembered something.

She whispered, "Solnii-Chan?"

I gazed into her eyes, "Imooto-Chan?"

She cried as she threw her arms around my neck, and gave me another hug. I could believe it. I found her. I found my imooto-chan! I couldn't believe I was holding her.

I pulled away gently, "Makoto, um...I have a question?"

Makoto looked at me, "What is it?"

I asked, "How did you get here from California?"

Makoto replied, "Remember our neighbor 'Mr. Patterson?' She always talked to mom, and baked cookies?" I nodded, before she continued, "Well, I told her I was...alone, and she felt sympathetic. She gave me money, and although I was only 6 , because this happened a year after you left, I went to the airport, and I was able to get a ticket. I asked a lady to get it for me. I was so happy when I found out she was boarding the same plane I was. It was from LAX to Tokyo international. I pretended I was with her, and she went along with it."

I asked, "So that's how you got to Japan?"

Makoto nodded, "Here I met my best friends, Miyake Shinozaki and Yamazaki Raven. They both live in Kyputo. I moved to Tokyo about 2 or 3 weeks ago."

I nodded, "When did you found out you were Sailor Jupiter?"

Makoto replied, "The same day I got here."

I nodded, "At least I found you. I can't believe it. You are my imooto-chan. I finally found you!!"

**BACK TO THE PRESENT (Author's POV)**

Minako looked at Duo, "Oh so that's when you two met?"

Duo nodded, "Yup. That's basically the whole story. That's our whole life story."

Minako nodded, "I am guessing a week later, I joined up with them."

Duo nodded, "Well, now I know that. I wonder what the time is?"

Minako glanced over at her digital clock, "It's 1143PM. It's kinda late. I wonder where Ami is. She is usually here by now. Oh well, if she doesn't come by 12, you want to stay with me?"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Of course, Minako-Chan. I love you!"

Minako smiled, "I love you, my Duo." She leaned close to him, and kissed on the lips.

**MAKOTO'S DORM ROOM**

Makoto sighed in deeply. She closed her Economy Book. She had a headache coming on. She didn't understand why she needed Economics, if she was going to be a chef. But it was considered a general education class, and you need to take all of them before you could get your degree. She sighed in deeply. Then her phone rang. She leaned over and answered it, "Moshi-moshi?"

A familiar voice came through the phone, "Hello Makoto, it's Raven."

Makoto looked shocked, "What?!?! Yamazaki Raven?! Oh my god, where are you?"

Raven laughed, "Well, I am currently at the airport. I want you to come and get me. I need somewhere to stay."

Makoto smiled, "But how did you get my dorm room phone number?"

Raven replied, "The famous hotline. You told my grandma, who told my aunt, who told my mom, who eventually told me. giggles I can't wait to see you."

Makoto smiled, "Likewise. I'll be there in about 5, okay?"

Raven replied, "Sure, okay. I'll be here."

Makoto said, "Love you 'Racket."

Raven replied, "Love you too, 'Mentirosa!'"

Both of them laughed, and hung up. Makoto smiled, 'Wow, it's been a while since we both even spoke in Spanish. I know why she called me 'mentirosa.' I told her I would come back, but I stayed in Tokyo.' She got up, put a coat on, grabbed her car keys, her purse, and she was out the door.

**SOMEWHERE WITHIN THE UNIVERSITY**

Quatre Winner looked down at his hoework. He was thiking about his girlfriend, Tomoe Hotaru, who was gone on vacation. She left with her father, and they went to a doctor convention in Hawaii. They wouldn't be back for 2 months. He sighed, and thought, 'Hotaru, I am going to miss you.'

**AT THE AIRPORT**

Raven stood there, in the shadows, waiting for Makoto to show up. Behind her, she felt a brush of wind.

Raven smiled knowingly, "What can I do for you, milady?"

An elegant voice replied, "My Raven, you are most certainly learning. I want you to regain Makoto's trust. I need it for my plan against the Jovian Senshi."

Raven smiled, her eyes glowing red, "Of course. Princess Jupiter will not know what hit her."

**Author's Note: **Well, there you go. I am so happy that I finished this. I have been writing it for two days now, and I finally put my AIM away message just so I could finish it. Well, I got to go. I want to write the next part of another story I have. Well, please review. Hope you liked it! Raven is such a bad girl. Hehe!

**TO THE REVIEWERS**

**Nerv Death (Nerv-2 Member****:** I am glad you like the story. I hope you liked this last part. The next part should be due out in about 2 weeks.

**Cris:** Glad to hear you like the last part. I worked hard on this one, so I hope you liked it too.

**LightningStrikes****:** I appreciate the imput. I was told by my cousin, whi lives in Tokyo, about the spelling, and she said both spellings are correct. Imouto-Chan is used in other type of writings. I am writing faster than I am thinking at times, so if something seemed confusing, I am sorry. I will try to clear it up next time.

**ShadowStar21****:** You want more? Wow, I am really glad you like it. The next part is going to be longer, so you have to wait for that, but until then, I hoped you liked this chapter!

**Athena Kyle****:** I kinda cleared it up. I am sorry about not sending to ya. I just hope people can understand what I am writing. I had a fun time last when we went shopping at Target. I love my hair-cut. It's so 'kawaii' tho I don't recognixe myself, since I am use to seeing long hair, not medium length. I love it tho. I hope you liked this part. I'll ttyl! Love-ya!

**Thunder-Heart AKA Mako-Chan**


	6. ChApTeR ThReE

_**Hey everyone. It's been forever since I did this, so here is the next part! I hope you like it and so sorry for the long delay. Many things have been going on.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Makoto turned out the parking lot at the University and sighed. Her mind was set on Raven. She couldn't believe it was going to be a like old times. It's been 5 years since she had last seen Raven. It was right after Freddie broke up with her. She remembered that day all to well.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Makoto stared at Freddie, with the tears falling from her emerald green eyes. The whole world seemed to have stopped, along with her heart, as the two teens stood under the gazebo. Mako-Chan choked out, through her tears, "You're kiddin', aren't you?"

Freddie sneered at the teary eyed brunette, as he retorted, "Why would I want to be with you, an ugly, worthless tomboy? You know nothing when it comes to being a girl!"

Mako felt as though she was just slapped across the face. She couldn't believe her just said that to her. She dropped her umbrella. She then walked to him, grabbing his hand, as he turned his face away from hers. She cried, "Please tell me that is not true."

A frown settled on Freddie's handsome, yet cruel face. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart, but quickly brushed it aside. He pulled his hand from her grip, as he opened his umbrella, and ran off in the rain.

Makoto took a couple of steps out after him. She didn't notice the rain drenching her from head to toe. Her hair clinged to the back of her neck, her eyes, which usually shined with joy and happiness, now held tears, and pain, and her clothes looked like loose elephant skin on her slender form.

She stared off into the distance. Suddenly it felt as though the rain had been shut off. She looked to her right. Standing there were Miyake Shinozaki and Yamazaki Raven. Shinozaki held the umbrella over all three of them. Raven took off her jacket and placed it around Mako, as she embraced Mako in a tight hug. Mako just cried on her friends shoulder.

Raven whispered, in a soothing voice, "Hey, what happened to the big bad Mako who doesn't cry? She taught me to be strong, and now I am here to return the favor. I am going to be the best friend ever."

Mako smiled through her tears, "Well, I need to see this." The two hugged much tighter then before.

Shinozaki said, "Hey Mako, we are here, so now we can forget about nasty ol' Freddie, okay?"

Mako nodded, and dried her tears. She whispered to them both, "Arigatou,"

"Doi tate mashte."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Makoto smiled, 'I hope everything is just like before.'

_**Meanwhile**_

Rei and Wufei sat in Wufei's dorm room, sitting on the couch, kissing each other. Wufei had his hand on Rei's breast, as she had her hands wandering over his body. Rei suddenly sat up straight and stared at Wufei, "This isn't who we are, Wufei. What if someone finds out? I couldn't bare our friends finding out about us."

Wufei agreed, "We aren't like this. I don't know, but you Rei, you seemed to have changed my whole out look on life. You are a beautiful woman, and yes, you are a woman, not an onna."

Rei leaned forward and her lips touched Wufei, and the two of them sank into their own world, once again.

**_Elsewhere_**

Heero laid on his bed, while staring up at the ceiling. An image of Mako appeared in front of him. His love for Mako was stronger than anything he has ever felt before. He didn't know why the brunette had such a strong impact on his life. She was so different from anyone he had ever met. He rolled over on his side, as the nightmare he had earlier that day replayed in his mind.

**_Heero's Nightmare   
_**   
Heero looked into Makoto's teary eyes. She choked out, "Why do you hate me? You told everyone, and now I am hated by them"

Heero's Prussian blue eyes flickered with anger, "Makoto, get away from me. I wouldn't have ever said anything if you would have left me alone."

Makoto shouted back, "But you told to talk to you, and go with you to your room! You can't deny it. You told everyone we had sex? Now I am going to be known as a slut!"

Heero's eyes darkened, "Well, maybe that's what you are." **SLAP** Makoto's hand came down on his cheek.

She pointed at him, and shouted with anger, "You, Heero Yuy, are the world's biggest asshole! You stay the hell away from me!" Makoto turned and ran off.

Heero remained standing in the rain. For the first time, he noticed the rain. He sighed and wondered, 'What just happened?'

**_End of Heero's Nightmare_**

Raven stood on the sidewalk, waiting for Makoto to arrive. She had big plans in stored for the Jovian Senshi. She knew Mako trusted her with her life, and would listen to anything she would say. She just hoped that things would be like they were before. She needed to gain Mako's trust and slowly but surely, destroyed Mako 'perfect' life.

As Raven began to pace back and forth, an elegant lady appeared in front of her. Raven looked up and gasped, "Reina-sama. What can I do for you, my majesty?" She bowed slightly in front of her.

Reina grinned at the young woman, "I want to make sure everything is going according to plan."

Raven nodded, "Yes milady. Everything is going smoothly, but we need our star to arrive so we may proceed."

Reina grinned, "Very well then, I will let you continue and make sure no one, not even those Sailor Senshi's stand in my way."

Raven nodded, "Of course." She bowed again as Reina disappeared.

As raven turned her attention back to the street, she saw a dark car coming her way through the distance. An evil grin played on her rosy lips, "Let the games begin."

**Thunder-Heart:** So, did you guys enjoy that? I had help for my YUY with this. He helped me! So thank him too, if you don't, I will hunt you down. LOL Just kiddin', but please thank him too. It shows consideration. Well, I am also going to re-apologize for the super long and late delay on updating this. Well, until next time.

_**TO THE REVIEWERS**_

**ShadowStar21:** My planning is still slow, cuz I just got over writer's block, so I am still planning and writing as I go. I hope you liked this chapter. Next part should be out soon.

**To my imooto-chan Raven Kino:** Yes, I made Raven evil. laughs evilly Muhahahahaha! giggles Just kiddin'. But yea, I wanted to make her evil. Because it's more suspenseful, you know? Well, now you can review this chapter too. Hehehe! ANOTHER NOTE: WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE? pokes you Tell me! I still love you, girl. Well, adios!

**shinigami88220:** You like it? YAY! I feel mundo love now. Hehehe! Well, I have this next part. Enjoy!

Thanks to the little people who remembered little ol' me and reviewed. You guys deserve........................... **_COOKIES!_** For the people who didn't you deserve......... the cookies I make. LOL! No, my cooking isn't bad, I think. **_scratches the back of her head>_** On any note, please review. I love it when I open my e-mail and see new reviews. LOL Well, ja-ne!


	7. ChApTeR fOuR

**Author's Note:** Hello. So sorry that I waited so long to update this story. I just have been thinking of new fics and I shouldn't. I should finish the ones I have. Well here is the next part!

**ChApTeR fOuR**

Raven slightly waved, as Mako's car drew near. Mako stopped the car near the sidewalk, placed it in park, and got out. She hurried over to her friend and hugged her, "Oh Raven, it's so great to see. It's been too long."

Raven smiled, her dark eyes shined with happiness, "Oh Mako, you should come and see me. You know where I live. But now thanks to the famous 'HOT LINE,' I know where you live."

Mako grinned, "Well, let's get going. I'd like you to meet the people who have been taking good care of me."

Raven smiled faltered slightly, "None of them have hurt you, have they?" Mako knew her friend wouldn't tolerate anyone hurting her. The two of them were best friends since birth, and practically sisters. Knowing when the other one needed them, they were there for each other. Though over the years, that need seemed to have disappeared, but the two remained the best of friends, and sisters.

Mako shook her head, "None of them would hurt me." Mako felt a pang of guilt, knowing Heero did the day before and that morning, but Mako didn't see it as important to mention it to Raven. Mako said, "Let's get back. I can't wait for you to meet my friends."

Raven felt a twinge of jealousy, knowing she wasn't going to like Mako's friends. Mako helped Raven with her suitcases, and the two quickly left and headed back to the University.

**Heero's dormitory **

Heero glanced at the clock '12:16AM.' He groaned, "It's late. I need to go to sleep." Suddenly he felt uneasy. He thought what is was. Then he looked up, "Mako!" He got up and hurried out of his room. He quickly went up the stairs and went to Mako's room. He knocked on the door. He waited for an answer. When he didn't get one, he opened the door. He found the room dark. He called out, "Mako?" No answer. Heero didn't like this.

He hurried next door to Minako's dorm. He knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a tired blond answered the door in a silky orange bathrobe, "Heero! What is it?" She saw the look of concern on his face. She was surprised that he was showing some sort of emotion.

Heero replied, "Mako isn't in her room. I got a feeling that something wasn't right and I came to check on, and she isn't there."

Minako's eyes widen, "She's gone? Where did she go?" Duo suddenly appeared behind Minako, wearing only his pants.

Heero started, "Duo, what are you…" He voice stuck in his throat, as he stared at Mako's brother.

Duo blushed, "Oh hi Heero. I was just here talking to Minako."

Heero frowned, "That's where she is in a bathrobe, and you're shirt and shoes are missing?"

Duo grinned widely, as Minako blushed widely, "Well, that's how we talk."

Heero looked unsure, "Sure, uh-huh."

Duo cleared his throat, "Well, what's going on with Mako?"

As soon as he spoke those words, Mako and Raven both appeared, getting off the elevator, laughing. Mako noticed them, and smiled, "Hey. Duo, this is my friend Yamazaki Raven. I told you about her."

Duo looked at the girl next her. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was slightly shorter than Mako. She was very pretty though. Heero stared at her, with uncertainty. He didn't like her and he didn't know her. Minako thought she looked sweet, and Duo smiled at her, "Hello Raven."

Raven smiled at them and bowed slightly, "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet Mako's brother and friends."

Mako smiled, "Well, we should get to sleep." She noticed her door open, "What the…"

Heero spoke, "I was looking for you, and I was the one who opened your door."

Mako nodded, as her emerald green eyes stared into his Prussian blue eyes, "That's fine. Did you need to tell me something?"

Heero nodded, "Yes, please follow me."

Mako nodded, and gave Raven a small smile, "Hold on. Just go ahead and get settled in." Raven nodded and entered Mako's room. Mako followed Heero to the stairs and he stopped.

Mako stared at him, "What is it, Heero?"

Heero spoke in a monotone, "You probably do not want to hear this, but I feel something not right about your friend, Raven."

Mako's eyes grew cold, "You don't even know her, Heero. Don't you dare judge my friends."

She turned to leave, as he grabbed her wrist, "She glanced at him in surprise.

He continued, "If you don't want anyone to get hurt, tell her to leave."

Mako shook her head and pulled her wrist from his grip, "You are so mean, Heero. Leave me and my friends alone."

Mako walked off and entered her bedroom. She closed the door and let out a small groan of frustration.

Raven looked up at her friend, "What's wrong, Mako?"

Mako groaned, "Heero Yuy. He is so mean."

Raven got up, "Did he hurt you?"

Mako shook her head, "No, just pay no attention to him."

Raven nodded, "If you say so." Mako smiled, "Let's get ready to sleep."

Raven nodded again. The two quickly changed, shut off the light, and as soon as their heads touched the pillows, they were both sleeping.

**Outside Mako's room…**

Minako grabbed Duo's hand, "Let's go…back to sleep." Duo smiled, and shut the door behind him.

Heero watched them is disgust, and turned away. He hurried down the stairs, as he thought about Mako. He hurried to his room, and shook his head, 'If she doesn't want to believe me, it's her fault. That girl will hurt her.' Heero entered his room, and went straight to his bed. He laid there and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile**

Raven slowly raised herself from the bed, not wanting to awaken Mako. She stared down at Mako's sleeping form, and grinned, "You will suffer from the biggest pain ever, Jovian Princess. You will regret the day you left Shinozaki and I." She disappeared from Mako's room and laughed evilly.

**At Mamoru's apartment**

Usagi was sleeping on Mamoru's bed, as Mamoru gently stroked her forehead. He suddenly felt uneasy. He looked up at the moon, and stared in shocked as he saw it grew cold and black.

**To My Reviewers!**

**No name: Sorry about the long time. I have had a rough time trying to update this story. I haven't had a good time or week, but here it is.**

**Calimetaure: Thanks. I appreciate the nice comment. I'll remember the spelling for big brother for other stories. I don't have time to go back and change it right now.**

**Nollie (LOL): I won't call you that. Well, sorry about the repetitiveness. Just trying to make the story a bit more lively. Lol Well, here is the next part to get!**

**Angel-Chan: You have been there since day one! Thank you so much sweetie! You are the sweetest person I have known.**

**Cris: Well the reason Heero is dreaming all these things is because it makes the story more exciting! If he didn't know something was going to happen, he wouldn't be 'Heero Yuy' now, would he? LOL Well, hope you like this part!**

**darkshinigami86****: Thanks. Here ya go. Hope you like! smiles**

**Love Angel 1705****: Thanks for the praise and for choosing my story to read. It's almost done, so I am glad about that! Enjoy this next part!**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing it! I have worked hard at this, just so you can read it! Thank you all!**


	8. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: **Hola! lol I'm back with the next part of this story. Amazing how I just want to write, write, and write. Haha! Anyways, here is the next part and so sorry about the long delay! 2 years? Yeah, that's a long delay! Well here's the next part! Thanks to all who choose my story!

**REVIEWERS**

**MiLeggie- Raven is up to no good, haha! when is an evil person good? scratches the side of my head Ironic question. open for argument, lol!**

**Cris- do you like my gw/sm a lot? thanks! villainous laughs are things people include, but I don't know why. haha!**

**Angel-Chan- thanks imooto-chan! love ya's!**

**xXTortus AngelusXx- it's going to continue...here it is.**

**Chapter Five**

Mako turned over, as the sun poured into the room. She heard someone yelp and she opened her eyes. She saw that she whacked her firend Raven in the head. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, Raven," she sat up quickly and hovered over her. Raven held her head and opened her eyes slowly.

"Smooth move, Mako," Raven teased, her voice still full of sleep. She yawned and sat up. Then Raven stretched and stood up. Mako sat there, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Between the two, Raven was always up and ready to face the day. Mako tend to be a bit more lazy, so it took a good 5 minutes or so until she's up and ready. "What are we doing today?' She asked Mako, as she put on some pants.

"Well it's the weekend, " Mako replied. "My other friends and I usually go to Crowns and talk and decide. I'm not sure if you want to hang out with my friends or not." Mako stood up and yawned. She walked inside her bathroom and shutt he door. Raven put the shirt she was holding on and glared at the door. _'Your friends won't have to worry about you,' Raven thought. 'I'll take very good care of you.' _Raven's eyes lit up and she forced the bathroom door to stay shut. Mako tried to open the door," Hey. The door won't open. Help!" Raven went over to the door and appeared inside. Mako stared at her in shock. Raven used her powers and created an invisible gas. Mako started coughing. She fell to her knees, feeling tired and coughing. "No," she choked out. "Raven, please, not you..." she fell to the ground, unconscious. Raven smiled, as she stared down at the unconscious girl. She quickly picked her up and disappeared with her.

**Reina's Chambers**

Raven appeared in front of Reina, with Mako. She set Mako down and bowed," I have brought you the Jovian Princess, your majesty." Reina smiled widely.

"You've done well, "Raven," Reina gave the girl a smile. "However, you're assistance is no longer needed." Raven looked shocked.

"What?" Chains appeared around Raven's waist, legs, and wrist. "What are you doing, your majesty?"

"Something I always do when people aren't needed," Reina laughed, and Raven stared at her, shocked. Reina forced the evil out of Raven, who fell to the ground and forced it in Mako.

Raven looked up, scared. "Where the hell am I?' Reina laughed and Raven looked at her. "Who are you?"

"My name is no concern of yours," Reina said. She walked over to Raven, grabbed her head.

"What are you going to do?" Raven couldn't move to defend herself.

"This," Reina replied and snap Raven's neck. Raven's body fell to the ground, lifeless. Reina laughed. She summoned the guards forward. They bowed," Please, dispose of this body," she waved at Raven," and place her in a room," she pointed at Mako. They did as they were told._ 'I finally have my hold over the Jovian Princess yet again,' Reina thought 'She will destroyed the Sailor Scouts and I will rule the universe!' _She started laughing, loudy, and could not stop.

**Heero's Dorm**

Heero opened his eyes and stared up at the ceilling. He sighed, as he rolled over. He was thinking about Mako and her friend Raven. He didn't like her. He was in love with Makoto, but he didn't know how to express it. That's why he was either mean or ignored her completely. She was the reason he attended class. He looked forward to seeing her. He got up and went to his restroom.

**Author's note; Yes, short and stupid, but at least I got something from this story out! Please review! Thanks! it's 12Am and I'm tired!**

Becks


	9. Chapter Six

**I learned! Never write a story at 12AM again! -laughs- I'm horrible! Well here's the next part!**

**Cris: Sorry. it was too short Hope you like this chapter!**

**Sailor Taurus Angel****: well I took this story off hold, so let me know what you think! Thanks! I had to kill Raven off, don't ask why.**

**-smiles-**

**Chapter Six**

Heero was in his room dressing, when someone knocked on his door. He put on his shirt and walked over to it. He opened it and standing there was Duo with Minako, but Duo didn't look too happy. "Where is she?"

"Who?' Heero was confused. Duo looked at him slightly shocked. He recovered quickly.

"My sister, Heero," he glared at the japanese man. Heero looked at him, very confused.

"I don't know," he replied. "I haven't seen her since last night when she brought her friend here."

"Oh," Duo looked away. "Sorry, I thought she was in here."

_'And if she was?' Heero thought. 'Damn Duo, she is 18.' _Duo sighed a bit.

"If you see her or even her friend Raven, can you please let me know," Duo asked Heero. Heero nodded and Duo walked away, holding Mianko's hand. Heero shut the door and thought about Mako.Heero emerged from his room and looked at his watch, '11:43AM.' It was Saturday, so he had no classes to attend to. He mind kept popping Mako's name. He wanted to see how she was. He didn't like that Raven one bit. He walked up to the stairs and used them to get to her floor. He walked over to her door and knocked. A few moment passed and the door opened. There stood Mako, looking as gorgeous as ever, her hair fell over her shoulders like waves and her green eyes shined. "Hello Heero."

"Hi Mako," he began. "Where's Raven?"

"She actually left for home this morning," she glared at him. "You were so rude to her yesterday, that she didn't want to cause problems."

"I was worried about your safety," Heero pushed himself towards the door. "Besides, Duo couldn't find you." Mako gave him a look of shock. She opened her door more and allowed him in. She shut it behind her and looked at him.

"My safety?' she asked. "From my best friend? How come it's not the same with the others?"

"I know them," he replied. "I don't know Raven or anything she's capable of." The evil in her was stirring and she gave Heero a smile that make him shudder.

"Do you know what I'm capable of?" Mako asked him, with lifeless eyes.

"Mako..." his voice trailed off, as he backed away from the girl approached him. It suddenly wasn't the Mako he knew. She lunged at him, catching him off guard. Her hands were tight around his throat, cutting off his air. She seemed to have inhuman strength, because he couldn't stop her.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" The attack was suddenly and Mako was not prepared for it. She was thrown against a wall and fell to the ground. Heero coughed, as he looked over. He saw Sailor Venus and Duo standing there, looking shocked. Duo ran to Heero.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and helped Heero to his feet.

"Yeah, is she?" He rubbed his throat and looked at Mako. She seemed to have been knocked unconscious. Duo walked over to his sister cautiously. He bently over and rolled her over on her back. She was out cold and stared in shocked, as her forehead was flickered the Jupiter sign. A new sign of a black star was flickering as well. Duo had a feeling whatever was after his sister when they were younger and inhabited her, was inside of her again!

"No," he cried out and released her. "Not again!" Heero and Venus stared at her forehead.

"Oh no," Venus cried. She reached for her cell. "Minna, get to Mako's room, now!" She hung up and watched, as Mako's eyes flutter and the black star shined on her forehead. She opened her eyes and stood. Her eyes were lifeless and her lips were red and up in an evil smirk. She transformed into a dark green dress, with a 3 foot train. Her hair was curled and around her shoulders and going down her back. She had a crown, similar to the one she had when she was Princess Jupiter over 1,000 years ago.

"Dark Jupiter Lightening Blast," Mako shot lightening bolts at Heero, Duo, and Venus. Duo fell to the ground in pain. Heero fell and hit his hand, making him unconscious. Venus managed to avoid it. Jupiter galred at her, evilly. "Why don't you senshi just die?" She shot more dark energy at Venus. Venus was hit and hit the wall behind her.

"Ahh," she cried out, as she hit it. She raised her head and stared at her friend. _'What am I going to do?'_

"Flame Sniper," Mars cried out, as she as she entered. Mako managed to block it. Mercury ran over to Venus and helped her to her feet. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa ran over to Heero and managed to get him out of the room. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, and Venus all stared at Mako, with shock. Never in a million years did they think Mako would turn against them. Mako gave them a chilly smile.

"Which one of my friends is will to die first?" She asked, as lightening was sparking in a hand.

"Stop this now," exclaimed Duo! Mako turned to her brother.

"Excuse me," she glared at him. "Who do you think you are?"

"Your brother and I care about you," Duo cried, with tears. "God Mako, I lost you once. I will not lose you again!"

"Too bad," she shot lightening bolts at him. They hit him and he cried out in pain. He fell to the ground again.

"Imooto-chan..." his voice trailed off as he fell into unconsciousness. She stared at him, stunned. Mako suddenly gasped, and held her head.

"Ahh, someone please help me," the voice that spoke was the real Mako. Sailor Moon and Mars ran over, each holding ana rm.

"Fight it, Mako," Sailor Moon urged her. Mako's eyes snapped open and the black star appeared again.

"Fight this," she cried, blasting Sailor Moon into one wall and Mars into the opposite wall. The two girls fell and were on they knees.

"This is not good," Mercury whispered to Venus.

"What will we do?' Venus asked Mercury.

"You could give up," Mako said, as she walked towards them.

"I'm not give up on you," Sailor Moon cried, catching Mako off guard. She kicked Mako in the stomach. Mako doubled over in pain. Mercury bit her lip and then punched Mako from behind. Mako fell to the ground. Mars hobbled over to the others and watched Mako. Mako pushed herself up and glared evilly at the scouts.

"You'll pay for that, Moon Brat," she wiped the blood from the side of her mouth.

"I don't think so," Sailor Moon cried out. She raised the Silver Crystal above her head. The crystal started flickering and a blast of light appeared in the room. Mako shielded her eyes, along with the other scouts. When Mako looked at her again, she saw Neo-Queen Serenity in front of her. "I will save you, even if it means using my powers!"

"No!" cried the other. "You'll die!"

"If it save Mako," Neo-Queen Serenity said, "then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to take!"

**So? I hope it was better! I think this chapter was longer than the last one! Please comment! I believe one or two chapters left! That's it! Hahaha! Thankies to the people who have been there from the beginning! I appreciate it! Later!**

**Becks AKA Dancing Spirit Of Jupiter**


	10. Chapter Seven

**Okay! I'm so glad to say after this, it's the the epilogue and that's it! -smiles- It's finally over! Yatta! My very first GW/SM crossover story will be complete. Talks of a sequel is being thought up, but I'll let you know if I want to continue this story! I might just end it here! Thanks again for all who have been there since day 01 of this story! It means a lot to me! Again, thanks!**

**Sailor Taurus Angel: Well I wasn't trying to make it that way exactly, but I have read stories that Makoto turns on the other senshi, and this idea just putted into mind! lol I have always wnated to do something like this and now I have an opportunity too! Thanks for the review! Ja-ne!**

**Cris: Glad to see you enjoyed the last chapter more than the one before it! Haha! Well, it might get better, depending how you want to see this end! I actually have three different endings for this, but two would prevent a sequel, so yeah! Let me know! Thanks for letting me about the story. You're reviews help!**

**Another Quick Note: Good Mako is referred to as Makoto and the 'Evil' Mako is still Mako! Just wanted to clarify that!**

**Chapter Seven (Final Chapter)**

Mako raised her hands towards the sky, "Reina, please lend me your power to defeat this Moon Brat!" Reina appeared next to Mako and glared at the scouts.

"How do you like my handiwork, senshi?" She asked, giving them smiles. She turned to Mako," Let us fuse bodies and combined ours powers." Mako nodded and Reina began to enter Mako's body. Mako uttered a small cry, but as soon as Reina fussed bodies with Mako, Mako felt the power inside her.

"I'm more powerful than ever you," she spat at Neo-Queen Serenity.Mako stared at Neo-Queen Serenity and narrowed her eyes at the future Queen in front of her. "So what do yo think you're going to do, Neo-Queen Serenity?" Mako asked, her voice filled with venom. "You think you can beat me with the powers of the imperium silver crystal?"

"I don't think I can, Mako," Neo-Queen Serenity replied, her eyes growing a bit cold. "I know I can. Even if someone ends up dying here, I know that my mission has be done and fulfilled. It's my mission to help my senshi and protect the innocent who cannot help themselves. My senshi protect me and the innocent, as well, but I also must protect my senshi from all evil. That would be including you," she pointed at Mako, whose eyes widen with fear and disbelief.

"You would kill your best friend?" Mako asked, while giving Neo-Queen Serenity an evil glare. "The very heart of you, Sailor Moon? She's your family and friend. You would go as far as killing someone you truly love?"

"If it means to save us all, yes," Neo-Queen Serenity looked straight into Mako's eyes, letting her know she was dead-serious. Mako gasped slightly and back away with shocked clearly written on her face. "I know it would be difficult, but the real Makoto would understand and I know she can hear me! I know she would agree with me that this is the right thing to do! This is something that must be done!" Neo-Queen Serenity had tears in her eyes. Mako backed up more from her. She now knew Neo-Queen Serenity would destroy her at any cost. Neo-Queen Serenity gazed into Mako's eyes. "I love Mako-Chan, but I can't allow this to continue! I will destroy you, even if it means destroying me and Makoto in the process!"

"Usagi," the voice that spoke was the real Makoto. Neo-Queen Serenity and the others stared at her with shock. They saw the sign of Jupiter shining brightly on her forehead. "Don't kill yourself. You don't need to!" Makoto had tears in her eyes and raised her head, giving Neo-Queen Serenity a teary smile. "I know what I have to do, but I cannot allow you to kill yourself!" She glanced at Duo, who was unconscious on the ground. "I hurt the people I love. I...I even killed Raven." She fell to her knees in complete horror, as the other gasped and stared at her in disbelief. Neo-Queen Serenity stared at the Jovian Senshi, as she cried.

"You didn't do it, Makoto," Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed in a firm voice. "It was the evil inside of you that destroyed her." Makoto stared at Neo-Queen Serenity, her eyes widen with shock and her mouth open wide. "Makoto, the evil inside of you will destroy us all! I know how much you love us all and your brother Duo! Even Heero , who can be an ass at times, you love him!" Duo moaned and stirred. He lifted his head slightly and stared at Makoto, who had the sign of Jupiter on her forehead. He groaned slightly.

"Imooto-chan..." he choked out. Makoto gasped, as she turned to him. She ran over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Duo..." her voice trailed off, as the black began to flicker on her forehead again. She held her head, moaning and giving out small cries. He pushed himself to his feet and held Makoto close to him.

"Makoto, please," he pleaded. "Fight this evil!" His prayers went unanswered, as she blasted him away with an invisible force. He was blasted in the sirection of the senshi. Sailor Venus helped Duo to his feet. Suddenly, a gunshot was sounded throught out the room. Mako looked at the wall behind her and stared at the wall. The bullet had just misse dher. She turned and saw Heero standing there, a gun in his hands. Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa were standing behind him, all of their guns drawn.

"You must be stopped, Mako," He glared at her and silently wished the real Makoto would come back. He saw her, as she smirked at him.

"You think a gun can stop me?" She gave a laugh that made the men's blood run cold. "No tools such as guns or knives can stop me. I could blast you into oblivion and you would not be able to stop me. I kow you love Makoto, Heero. You don't have it in your heart to kill her, even if you know you should. You couldn't harm a hair on her." She glared at Neo-Queen Serenity. "However, there is someone who would stop at nothing to destroy me. She know its what she must do, but can she do it? Can she defy Makoto, who even told her not too, but will she listen?" She raised her hand towards the sky and lightning appeared in her hand. She raised her other hand and lightning appeared in that ahnd as well. She placed her hands together and created a lightnng rod, Jovian Princess' weapon, and Jupiter's strongest weapon. She held it to her chest, while pointing it at Neo-Queen Serenity. "I dare you to defeat me, Neo-Queen Serenity, if you can." Lightening began flickering at the pont of the rod and she shot it at the men, who were not expecting it. Both Duo and Heero jumped in opposite directions when they saw it. The other three men could only stand there in shock. The lightening hit them and the three fell to the gorund. Lightening continued to course through out their bodies, until Mako released her hold over them. "Magnificent piece of work, isn't it?" She had a smile on her face. "I wonder whose next." Neo-Queen Serenity knew she had to get that away from Mako, before she ended up killing someone else. She already killed Raven. She didn't want someone else to die.

"That's enough, Makoto!" She held the crystal above her head. "Silver Crystal," she closed her eyes and silently begged Makoto to forgive her for going against her wishes. "Please help me save Makoto from this evil!" She brought the crystal down and pointed it towards Mako. "Everyone, please help me!" The senshi concentrated on their powers.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Jupiter Power!" They all turned and saw Duo had transformed into Prince Jupiter. He placed his hand over Usagi's and was helping her. The crystal began to flicker and shot at Mako. Mako dropped the rod and stared at them in shock. Neo-Queen Serenity and Prince Jupiter focused their powers again and trapped Mako in the light of the crystal. Mako uttered a cry, as she held her head, and dropped to her knees. Images began to appear in her head, especially those of her meeting her friends for the first time and being reunited with her brother. Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa rose unsteadily to teir feet and walked over to Heero. They were watching with amazement.

"They're going to save her, Heero," Quatre siad, rather quietly. All Heero did was nod, as he looked at the brunette, who was breathing rather heavily.

_'You'll be yourself again, Mako-Chan,' Heero thought. 'Usagi and the others will never abandon you.' He looked at Duo, 'Especially your brother.'_

Neo-Queen Serenity had tears streaming down her face, as she remembered when she met Makoto for the first time...

**FlashBack**

Makoto was standing in the park, as she took in the scenery. Then someone tapped her shoulder gently from behind. Makoto turned and recognized the girl as one from school, but she didn't recall a name. "Can I help you?" She didn't want to be disturbed and considering everyone was avoiding her, she wanted to be left alone.

"Well," Usagi hesitated. "how come you have no friends?" Makoto's eyes flickered with sadness, before turning away.

"I don't need any," she replied. "I've been alone since I was young, so I'm use to not having anyone. It's a waste of time having people to worry about. I'm better off alone." She began to walk off. Usagi watched, as the tall brunette began to walk off. Usagi sighed in deeply and pouted.

"I don't believe you," she called out to the tall brunette. She stopped and turned to face Usagi, a look of shock on her face.

"How do you figure?" She asked, as a laugh of disbelief escaped her lips. Makoto began to walk over to the girl with blond pigtails.

"It's a known fact that everyone needs friends," Usagi replied with a smile. "I'm Tsukino Usagi," she extended her hand. Makoto looked at her with extreme doubt.

"Kino Makoto," she said, shaking Usagi's hand.

"Listen to me **Mako-Chan**," Usagi emphazied her name. "You're going to be one of my friends and that's it." Usagi smiled and Makoto couldn't help but laugh.

**End FlashBack**

Neo-Queen Serenty stared at Makoto, who was on the floor, crying and holding her head. _'Please Makoto! Please remember!' _

Prince Jupiter stared at his sister and silently begged for their mother and father to help him save her. Then an invisible blast forced everyone back. Everyone fell down and had no idea where it came from. Everyone looked over at Mako. Neo-Queen Serenity and Prince Jupiter to their feet and watched her with shock. They saw Mako's body suspended in the air. A black shadow was coming out of Mako and evaporated into thin air. Her forehead shined the bright sign of Jupiter. She feel to the gorund, unconscious. Her appearance returned back to normal, as her robe and slippers reappeared and her hair was no longer curly. Prince Jupiter poered down into Duo and ran over to his sister. He held her in his arms and cried. Neo-Queen Serenity powered down into Usagi. She glanced at the others, who already powered down. They were on their knees, breathing deeply, while watching Duo cradle Makoto in his arms.

**Haha! That's the end of the chapter! I was going to make it longer, but I want to write an epilogue, so yeah! My story is nearly complete! Please Review! THANKS!**

**Becks AKA Dancing Spirit Of Jupiter**

**One More Note: This is containing my OWN version of Usagi meeting Makoto, so I copyright it! I made it up on my own! Thanks! **


	11. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! I am so happy to say, after I'm done here, this story is done! I am so happy to accomplish this story. It's been up since 2004, and now 3 years later, it's going to be complete! Thanks to everyone who was along the entire way! I hope it was fun! Hahah! I love write to fanfiction. Though not very good and grammatically imperfect. That is what the feedback for isn't it? **

**Sailor Taurus Angel: I'm happy to see you like my story! Haha! Well every story has to end and this is where I'm hanging up my pen for this story. I spend 3 LONG years on it and I have to eventually finish it! I'm considering writing the sequel, but only if other people want it too! Thanks a lot for reviewing! I am glad that you enjoyed this story!**

**-smiles and bows slightly- Arigatou Minna!**

**-LAST TIME- **

Prince Jupiter powered down into Duo and ran over to his sister. He held her in his arms and cried. Neo-Queen Serenity powered down into Usagi. She glanced at the others, who already powered down. They were on their knees, breathing deeply, while watching Duo cradle Makoto in his arms.

**Epilogue**

Duo continued to held Makoto to him, tears slowly falling from his eyes. He whispered, "Makoto, please! Just open your eyes." He held her to him tightly, not wanting to let her go. Heero walked over and kneeled besides Makoto and Duo. Duo looked at him with tears in his cobalt blue eyes. It surprised him to see tears in Heero prussian blue eyes. "Heero..." his voice trailed off. Heero looked down at the young 18 year old woman in Duo's arms. He gently traced her face with his finger and bowed his head. Tears began to fall. Usagi walked on over, very slowly.

"Duo, is she..." she hesitated. "Is she okay?" She glanced at Mako, who was not moving in Duo's arms.

"She's not waking up, Usagi," Duo choked out. Usagi's eyes widen. She backed up slightly.

"She's not..." her voiced trailed off. "Duo, she's not dead, is she?" Usagi was stunned. She ran over and glanced at Mako. "Oh god, please!" SHe placed her hand over Mako's chest and was relieved to feel a heart beat. "Duo, her hearts beating." Duo gently placed Mako's head in Heero's lap. He brought his ear to her face and felt her breath on his ear. He sat up and looked at them.

"She's breathing," he reported. Heero leaned over, closed his eyes, and kissed her in front of everyone. A tear from his eyes fell onto Mako's cheek. Suddenly, they all heard a moan. Heero broke the kiss and opened his eyes. At that same moment, Mako's eyes opened.

"Heero," she whispered. His face had a huge smile and everyone was crying and laughing.

"Mako-Chan?' He asked. She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Oh god, thank you." He helped her up and hugged her. She felt against him and began to cry. "I thought we lost you!"

"It'll take more than that to get rid of me," she joked. She broke her embrace from Heero and glanced at Duo. "Duo?" She gave him a hesitate look. Duo had tears and reached to embrace his sister.

"Oh thank god," he cried into her hair."I'm so glad it's all over. No more Reina!" Makoto broke away from her brother and looked at Usagi. She immediately broke down and bowed her head slightly.

"Oh Usagi, how could you possibly forgive me?" she cried, her shoulder shaking. "I am such a horrible person." Usgai placed a hand under Makoto's chin and raised her face up.

"No, you're not," she gave Makoto a look of seriousness. She rose to her feet and helped Makoto to hers. "I love you, Mako-Chan! You're the sister I never had the pleasure to have. Duo is one lucky guy to have you as a sister. Reina was jealous and you were being used by her jealousy. I know deep in my heart, you could hear me. The real 'Makoto' was there all along. She just couldn't help what happened." Makoto's eyes widen and she gave Usagi a hug.

"I love you too," she whispered. "So, everything is okay?"

"Not quite," Usagi said. Makoto looked shocked. Usagi glanced at Heero and gave him a small glance. Heero knew what Usagi meant. Heero rose to his feet and looked at Duo. Duo nodded and turned to Makoto. Makoto looked at them all, and backed up a bit. Heero grabbed her hand.

"Kino Makoto, I love you," Heero began and understanding began to dawn on Makoto. "Will you marry me?" He dropped to one knee, opened a small black velvet box, and revealed a diamond ring. A hand flew to Makoto's mouth, as she gasped, and she stared at it in shock. Her eyes traveled to Heero's face. Her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"Yes, I will marry you," Makoto gave Heero a huge smile. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. He held the beautiful princess of jupiter to him and was glad his stupidity didn't allow him to lose her.

**Aww! I'm done! I am finished with this! Yes, sappy, but done! hehe! I do have alternate ending that will be posted soon, but I don't know how soon! This is it for now! Well I should say it MIGHT be posted! I'm satisfied with the current ending and it's up to you poeple if you want a sequel! Openings duh! Haha! Well I'm gone! Thank you again! I enjoyed the ride of ups and downs with this story!**

**Dancing-Spirit-Of-Jupiter**


End file.
